boffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jenx222
Articles A series as good as BoF deserves more contributors ;) -- SkareKrow 00:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Cedar Woods A few minutes ago, I created the article about Cedar Woods (in Breath of Fire III) and posted all of the important things except the plot. Reason being, is because I'm...well....a little lazy and I just wanted to know if I could use part of the plot (in the Breath of Fire III section) for Cedar Woods' plot OR if the original author could do that instead. -- Zach16 20:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Cedar Woods Thank you, your welcome. I plan to be a major contributor for BOF3 (and maybe BOF4 if I get to play it) :D. -- Zach16 01:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Pages Hi and thanks for the introduction, i am unfortunately not the most experienced with computers so i can only offer my knowledge. I have only played BOF 3 so if you want any pages done please create them and i will post all the info you need, i hope im doing this lol cos im useless most the time. LiamTheLegend 00:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) BoF IV OST Hi, I'm looking for the Breath of fire IV soundtrack. I can't seem to buy it anywhere. Do u know of someplace I can find it? Thanks, Russell. russell_ayliffe@hotmail.co.uk *I've found it on this site: http://www.otaku.com/cgi-bin/itemview.asp?itemid=54958m--Jenx222 09:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yua/Patty Hi, I'm new here and I wanted to create a page for Yua and Patty but i don't know if I should make one page for each or one page for both as Patty is possibly Yua(it has been heavly implied it on the game) but nobody have any proof anyway I wanted your opinion--Xabryn 22:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I asked exacly because of that Yua don't have much story as she only appears in the beginning of the game, so her article will be pretty small--Xabryn 23:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for my absence Sorry for my absence I have no explication for it, but now I'm back and I got BoF IV so maybe I'll be able to help more here, oh and there is also this http://db.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/file/breath_of_fire_ii_enemy.txt I'm not sure if this status are right but I think they are so maybe we should create a template for enemies and bosses--Xabryn 19:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) For normal enemies maybe but bosses should ahve their own pages don't you think? EDIT: BTW i hope you don't mind but I created a new template so it could be used in cases like Ryu's pages, Nina's pages, some cases like the Shaman page and if you decide to create them bosses pages(I mean bosses that are characters like Katt and other)--Xabryn 21:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC) BTW is this http://shrines.rpgclassics.com/snes/bof1/enemies/index.shtml how you want to create the enemies pages? If so I agree but we should still have seperate pages for bosses so that we can put strategies and other thing unless the boss is also a character like Zog or Katt with them we could let the status and strategy in a secton in their own page, so what do you think?--Xabryn 02:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) More contributions Just letting you know I beat Breath of Fire IV and that I'm currently playing Breath of Fire I atm (in the cave west of Winlan). Because of this, I will be able to make even more contributions :) Zach16 13:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Unused Files I'm trying to find a use to all of the but there is a few that should be deleted: File:Ryus.jpg File:Ninas.jpg File:GirlSpar.jpgThis one was uploaded by me before I saw that it was a replica File:BoF.jpgIt's a replica of File:Wiki.png And the ones that remains, beside the ones above of course, I'm not sure of how to use them, the covers could be used in the gmae pages but it will still leave a few ones--Xabryn 02:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :File:Checkpoint.jpg File:Th BalioandSunder.png File:Broodwar1.jpg and File:Broodwar2.jpg :I don't know what to do with them, I mean in what articles they should be, maybe you could use them, the other ones I'll add to the articles on the Thursday, right now I need to sleep and tomorrow I'll study, but maybe I can add them tomorrow in the afternoon, I'll see--Xabryn 02:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello there Hello me and another user have been trying to improve this wiki for the past few days and we're wondering if you would let me ask for help the content team to revamp this wiki. I'm supposed to have your permission to do so but I don't know if you're still active or not. If you don't respond in a few days I'll take it upon myself to try and get them to do it without you'r concent seeing as you might be inactive. Thanks -- Spleepoppetween 17:38, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi glad that you're back this wiki needs the help for sure. Keep up the good work. -- Spleepoppetween 01:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) oh that looks awesome I think most of the templates need a good make over I'd do them myself but I have next to no clue how to do so. Um I could make a blog about it asking other active users or I could just leave a message to the ones that are usually around. Thanks -- Spleepoppetween 14:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC)